Komori (Earth-Prime)
"You know, there's a difference between me and Manny, one I don't overestimate my enemies, I just estimate them perfectly through their body language and their personality." ' --' Komori, speaking to Ratman "He's my best friend, we trained together, we sweat together, we bled together, we shed tears together. We were there for each other when something was about to go down. We were there against the whole damn world together." '--' Noctus, speaking to Renegade | Intelligence = 5 | Strength = 3 | Speed = 3 | Durability = 3 | Energy Projection = 2 | Fighting Skills = 6 | Komori's Powers & Abilities Powers * Telekinesis: Andrew can move objects and keep objects in place with his mind. * Healing Factor: '''Due to his Mystic Training, Andrew can heal pretty fast, only applies to flesh wounds and minor internal wounds, Andrew can't heal any lost ligaments. He can heal faster through meditation. * '''Enhanced Memory: Andrew can remember great volumes of information, in greater detail and for much longer than the average human, he can read books, listen to song lyrics, encounter people or experience events and recall a vast deal of the details of his experience. In addition, it takes less effort to recall the information he encounters, and he can remember it for longer without having to strain. His memory is also more resilient against Memory Manipulation. * Night Vision: Andrew has excellent night vision, the ability to see in low light conditions and even total darkness. * Super Navigation: Andrew can trace where targeted objects/subjects are located, but can’t identify a specific locale unless he is in short range. He has a psychic compass within them, feeling a magnetic pull towards the direction to the target. He can also create a mental map of an area to prevent getting lost or quickly reach the exit. * Echolocation: Andrew emits calls out to the environment and listen to the echoes of those calls that return from various objects near him, and use these echoes to locate and identify the objects. Alternately, he can use ambient sounds do the same. Since this ability isn't based on sight/light, Invisibility is useless against it, as are most forms of Camouflage. This is helpful when he fights an invisible enemy or his sight is impaired. Abilities * Peak Human Conditioning: Through intense training, specialized diet, and biofeedback treatments, Komori represents the pinnacle of human physical prowess. His physical attributes exceeded that of any Olympic level athlete that has ever completed. Strength, speed, stamina, agility, reflexes and coordination are at peak human perfection. Komori began his physical and mental conditioning when he was 5 and then intense physical training and weight lifting at age 10. He has mastered full body control by the time he was 14. Andrew, since the age of 16, has created a strict diet to enable his body to develop and operate at its most proficient, along with biofeedback treatments (using portable/non portable machines to stimulate muscles to contraction). Komori has performed amazing physical feats due to his superior physique. He engaged in an intensive regular regimen of rigorous exercise (including aerobics, weight lifting, gymnastics, and simulated combat) to keep himself in peak condition, and has often defeated opponents whose size, strength, or other powers greatly exceeded his own. He has spent his entire life in pursuit of physical perfection and has attained it through constant intensive training and determination. ** Peak Human Agility: '''Have agility pushed to the very limit of human capability. ** '''Peak Human Combat: '''Have better fighting skills than average humans ** '''Peak Human Durability: '''The ability to have denser/tougher bones and muscles than normal members of his species, but without any superhuman degree ** '''Peak Human Endurance: '''Endure more physical discomfort than average humans. ** '''Peak Human Balance: '''Have better balance than ordinary humans. ** '''Peak Human Flexibility: '''His flexibility is at the peak of Human potential ** '''Peak Human Healing: '''To heal faster than normal human ** '''Peak Human Longevity: '''To have an extended, yet non-superhuman lifespan compared to normal humans. ** '''Peak Human Reflexes: '''Gain more advanced reactions than the average human. ** '''Peak Human Sensory System: '''To have the senses at the best of human ability. ** '''Peak Human Speed: '''The power to be fast at peak human condition. Up to 56 MPH! ** '''Peak Human Stamina: '''The ability to have stamina at the pinnacle of the human condition ** '''Peak Human Strength: '''Have strength superior over normal members of his race, up to 600 LBS! * '''Stealth: His Ninjutsu training has made him a master at stealth and capable of breaching high security facilities without being detected. * Marksmanship: Andrew is an expert marksman. He is skilled with throwing projectile weapons, archery and firearms. He has been practicing such skills since the early days of his training and is almost on par with the High Noon in terms of accuracy. * Genius Level Intellect: Komori is a brilliant, virtually peerless, detective, strategist, scientist, tactician, and commander; he is widely regarded as one of the keenest analytical minds on the planet. Given his limited amount of superpowers, he often uses cunning and planning to outwit his foes, rather than simply "out-fighting" them. * Acrobatics: He is proficient in gymnastics and acrobatics. * Martial Arts: Andrew is well trained in multiple martial arts. His primary form of combat is an idiosyncratic admixture of Tae Kwon Do, Judo, Muay Thai, Dragon Style Kung Fu, Kickboxing, Ninjitsu and Capoeira. * Weaponry: Through his martial arts training, he has become an expert on all melee weapons. Andrew has displayed exceptional sword fighting capability and proficiency with knives, sticks and various other weapons. He practices during his combat sessions to keep his skills intact, but he prefers armed combat. * Multilingualism: He is able to speak Spanish, French, Japanese, English, Cantonese, Mandarin, Portuguese, Arabic and Thai. * Tactical Analysis: He commonly utilizes cunning tactics to outwit his foes, relying on his plans and experience to outmaneuver many of his superhuman friends and adversaries. * Escapology: He has been seen escaping from a posey straitjacket in less than a minute, and remarked afterwards that he could've died in that minute of struggling. * Tracking: Trained in hunting techniques by Monk Nach't Tule. Paraphernalia Equipment Starter: Andrew used stolen police gear to be a vigilante to hunt down his parent's murderer and he fought multiple villains in this outfit like Godfather and Bailiff. Ages Used: Used From 23-26. About The Suit * Weapons Used: None Chiropterus: This is Andrew's light but strong armor. Manny paid for this armor himself and he designed this suit for Andrew. The suit if Dark Brown and Grey. It's 20 pounds lighter than Noctus' Tyto Armor. This armor can take blunt force but blades and bullets can penetrate the armor. The armor is light so Andrew can run quicker and wont lag behind Manny but actually go faster than Manny. The Chiropterus has an electrical system that can shock assailants as a last resort. The armor is made of triple-weave kevlar centered around the chest. The suit looks like a ninja suit mixed with a military armor. About The Suit * Weapon Used: Vorencalum Double Bladed Staff (On Back) and Kunai. * Ages Used: Used from the ages 26-52 * Bat Claws: Andrew mainly uses these claws for climbing but he can also use it defensively, they are made out of Vorencalum. The claws protrude of Andrew's palms and feet. * Kevlar Triple-Weave: The weave absorbs incoming objects of their force; bullets will hit the suit but will bounce off slightly when they come in contact with the weave, Andrew will feel the impact but the force will spread so it wouldn't hurt in one area. Likewise, being stabbed will only occur if Andrew isn't careful enough. The armor can withstand lots of blunt forces and he can survive pistol and shotgun blasts. * Wing Glide: If needed Komori can glide with thought activated wings that connect the waist with the forearms, the wings can go back inside the armor with a thought. He can glide farther and longer than Noctus. Weapons Weapons Komori Uses: Swords, spears, shields, knives, clubs, quivers and arrows. A large variety of firearms and other weapons used for close range, as well as technological weapons and devices such as a large 'power glove.' Transportation * Wingblade: Andrew's advanced aircraft that can shoot missiles and has a GPS. It has all of the functions of the Rachis Ship that Manny owns. * 'Wingcycle: '''Andrew has a bulletproof motorcycle, it can shoot lasers, it tops at 80 MPH. Trivia * Andrew's favorite meals are Ramen and Sushi! * Drew is an atheist, used to be a Christian * Yang is ambidextrous * Yang loves Bats! * ''He has an IQ of 220